Cao Pi's Secret Desire
by Xuxinglovesdunny
Summary: Cao Pi has always been a spoiled brat... He thinks to always get what he wants, and what he wants is someone who was promised to him by his father... Xiahou Dun however stands in his way...
1. Chapter 1

**Not complete**

He would sit there and ALWAYS have HER on his mind... Even with Zhen Ji at his side his thoughts would only be on that woman stolen from him all those years ago. Xu Xing, Xu Huang's daughter, stolen by that man HIS father just couldn't live without by his side...** Xiahou Dun, that blind bastard**! Cao Pi's hand was soon clenched into a fist, and he pounded the arm of the chair, Zhen Ji jumped at her husbands sudden movement.

"My Lord? what is the matter?" she asked him. Cao Pi's eyes were burning with anger, anger at that man...

"It doesn't concern you... So be quiet!" he growled, while shouting as he got to his feet, stomping angrily out of the room.

Turning down a hallway, he slammed his fist against the wall, cursing. Sure he had Zhen Ji and sure she was attractive... but she lacked any of the innocence that the other female had... Just the thought that somewhere she was in THAT BLIND BASTARDS BED... he punched the wall again. This time his hand hurt, his knuckle bruised now.

"Enough of this! I'm going to go and kill that... Old man and take my prize... Zhen will just have to except that I've grown bored of her..."

Cao Pi turned on his heel, and walked with a quickened pace out the door of the palace.

* * *

Xiahou Dun was standing outside the home he shared with Xing, the two were married for three years and every minute of it was heaven. His little wife, was an adorable thing. She had long black hair, with the sides tied back with light blue ribbons, and her eyes were baby blue. And her skin... it was as pale as the winter snow. The two compared together people would assume that she was his daughter; for why would a beautiful creature like that **be** with a man such as him!

Xiahou Dun did admit there were some doubts about joining in the sacred vow of marriage with her... As Xu Huang highly disapproved of it... The truth of it was...

Xing had been promised to Cao Pi...

* * *

His boots stomped into the soil, every step he took was full of angry intent... he shouted at his personal guards to ready his horse. To which they did with most haste. Once he had mounted the steed, his heels pounded against its sides and the horse took off quickly.

"Hurry! I must take what is rightfully mine!" many years of his thoughts torturing him with her, had driven him to this gesture of madness.

* * *

Xing had just returned from a visit to her father's house, she came back to the home she shared with her husband, Xiahou Dun. Only instead of being greeted by the familiar sight of her husbands black horse... a vaguely familiar white horse stood outside quietly grazing on a patch of grass. Xing felt a lump forming in her throat... of all things to return to.. why did broken promises have to be the worst?

With a reluctance yet a subtle curiosity she approached the house, upon further inspection she noticed a very handsome man, with short black hair, somewhat tanned skin, and the coldest eyes she hoped to never gaze into ever again...

"It's been a long time... Xing." the way her name rolled off his tongue made them both shiver but albeit for different reasons... hers being the latter.

Xing made sure to find something to look at THAT was not him... Which made her only option the ground at his feet. "Why are you here?" was all she could muster her throat muscles to work past her lips.

Cao Pi took couple of steps towards her, this caused her to take a couple of steps back. "Xing why must you be such a tease?"

Xing despised the man before her... he was vile and maybe if it was even possible even more of an ass then his father...


	2. Chapter 2

"Why must you always be so arrogant?" Xing retorted him.

Cao Pi just smiled at her... that creepy, villainous smile, just like the smile of a snake... "Now don't be such a...Bitch" he growled through his smile. Xing was about to responded when Cao Pi embraced her in his arms, pressing her body so tightly against his own. Xing manged to pull her arms free from his squeezing like grip and pushing into his shoulders with her palms she tried to get him to release her whole body.

"Cease this instant! I don't want any part of you touching me!" she shouted, whilst trying to hit his forearms to make him let her go.

"...stop denying what is in your heart... deep down you've _craved _this... just as I have!"

"You are a fool! I have never wanted you! It was a deal that our fathers made that was against any desire I had... I always thought you to cruel! Even as a child! You were always insulting me or calling me a crybaby... or forcing me to practice kissing with you! I wanted no part of it, I am glad that I married someone whom actually CARES about me and doesn't force me to do anything that i'm uncomfortable doing!"

*Crack!*

Xings face was left with a hurtful, burning, stinging sensation on her left cheek. She'd been hit with such force that she was knocked from Cao Pi's grip and off her feet.

"Stupid bitch! You've no idea when a good thing is happening to you! Why do you insist on being so stupid? That man is not going to be able to sate your needs! I am the ONLY one that you should be begging for more from! I should be the one occupying your bed at night, not some one-eyed freak!"

taking hurried steps towards her he bent over scooped her up in his arms and carried her, unwilling as she was he manged to get her over his horses back, and quickly climbed up afterwards straddling the horse along with her body.

* * *

Xiahou Dun was at the palace suprisingily and he was there to confer with the other warriors for a planned battle match It was something the veteran warriors concocted to keep themselves ready and able for the battles to come, as the younger warriors didn't care much to encourage the aging men to be constantly active. Himself, Huang, Liao, and Yuan were the ones that composed the group. Huang was always willing to knock Xiahou Dun around, since even after 3 years he was STILL against the union of his daughter and the one-eyed general!

"...Yuan, Do you think that maybe you could spare with Huang so I can not almost get killed again?" Asked Dun. Yuan stood beside him, scratching his belly while rubbing his back.

"...Well... I guess so... but you owe me! I don't like doing favors and not getting repaid in return." Yuan said eyeing Huang out of the corner of his eye. "You'd figure that the man would just let up... " the next line was directed towards Huang. "Maybe somethings are better left... without a father interfering with HIS ADULT DAUGHTERS choice of husband..." Huang growled, causing Liao to snicker.

* * *

Cao Pi had entered the palace through the rear entrance, since he was informed that Dun and Huang were in the main courtyard doing their annual sparing battle match Which he felt was a waste of time as he was more interested in keeping his young warriors finely tuned then the aging fools he could not stand anymore...well he was inclined to agree he did like Zhang Liao... but only a little.

Xing would awaken later finding herself in Cao Pi's room, which was one place she didn't want to be! Her frantic eyes searched the room, she spotted Cao Pi standing by the window staring down into the rear courtyard's garden.

"...you bastard, why did you have to bring me here!? I hate you don't you get it?! That means I don't want anything to do with you and I sure as hell don't want to be in your room!"

Cao Pi would turn to look at her... his gaze was enough to silence her... for good, "Impudence... you can't seem to grasp what I am offering you! Power, Money, and my love... How could you turn that down?"

Xu Xing climbed off Pi's bed and approached him, once in front of him she pressed her fingertip into his chest, "The reason I'm impudent as you put it is because... You could never offer me the love and respect that my lord, Xiahou Dun gives me in return. The love he gives me is true... and the warmth we share is nothing you could understand!"

Cao Pi scowled at her, the nerve of her telling HIM that he knows nothing of love...

He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw onto the floor, he got on top her tearing her clothes from her body, Xing could see the madness in his eyes, his cold, gray eyes filled with the years he couldn't have her... He was going to finally have her... Xing screams filled the air... drifting down into the courtyard below where Xiahou Dun and and the others resided.

* * *

Xiahou Dun's head turned in the direction of the palace, that voice... so familiar.

"Xing...?" He turned to Xiahou Yuan "...Yuan I'm going to go check on something, I'll be back."

Yuan turned and was about to say something snarky in turn but Xiahou Dun was already gone, "Whats got him in such a hurry?"

"Stop struggling, You know that you want it!" Pi yelled at Xing, tearing open her blouse; his eyes brightened when her breast were finally revealed to his hungry eyes. Without hesitation he moved his hands to her heaving chest and squeezed each one with such zealous and wanton. This made her cry out, his grip was unbearably harsh to her tender flesh.

Meanwhile Xiahou Dun arriving outside the young emperors door, stood in silence hearing the screams of his beloved, how? Why did Cao Pi have her... in his bedchambers of all things?


End file.
